Little Corners of Lies
by I'm just a person now read 66
Summary: Mashiro Rima's parents died in a plane incident 11 years The detectives, police and investigators all said that the plane was crashed in mere But she doesn't believe She was sent to a foster home, had foster parents, but lived She went to a regular school, had regular friends, but they just despite Until a day came with a new transfer R
1. Chapter 1 - The Past

**• Little • Corners • of • Lies •**

_**Summary:**_

_**Mashiro Rima's parents died in a plane incident 11 years ago. The detectives, police and investigators all said that the plane was crashed in mere accident. But she doesn't believe them. She was sent to a foster home, had foster parents, but lived sadly. She went to a regular school, had regular friends, but they took pity on her. Until a day came with a new transfer student.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Past**

**Rima's POV**

It had been a while since they died. My real parents. I never visited their graves since their bodies aren't there. They are somewhere near the Pacific Ocean or in the mountains of Osaka. But I can't go there. My foster parents don't allow it. I've been an orphan for more that I could remember. But I still could remember when that accident happened.

I was 4 years old, riding in a plane with my parents. We're going to Europe or someplace else. They said it was for my birthday and wanted to make it as a surprise. I don't care how much money they put into this but it didn't really pay off the bet of them dying. I knew that it was no mere accident. It was either a bomb or the engine, but I knew that it was on purpose. The police found a pile of powder for a bomb but the investigator just said it could be any powder and that they don't have proof. They kept on investigating for more than a month and they gave up putting me and some other children into the orphanage after we recovered. I felt sorry for those who were mentally damaged and those adults who died. And they felt sorry for me and the others.

I made friends with a girl named Yua. She suffered from trauma and forgot half of her name. The doctors said that she will be able to recognize herself once more in a year or so. They held us a funeral which was mostly without people's bodies. One of them were mine and Yua's the others got their parents.

Three weeks afterwards, it was my birthday, February 6. The assistant caretaker, a nice woman, gave me a cake and a celebration. Me and Yua made performances. She was actually a good singer and she said she wanted to be a singer when she grows up. We made a promise that whenever one of us gets adopted we would never forget each other. Until one day, one of the doctors said that they would make tests with Yua to see if she had remembered her past well enough. They said she would be back with her tomorrow. I waved her good-bye, and that's it.

The next day, she was gone. The assistant caretaker told me that she was adopted and sent her a form. She quickly approved of it and decided that I shouldn't know before the adoption. She said it was for Yua's sake. No, she just wanted to do that before I could stop her. I didn't say anything and she kept on apologizing to me.

A couple of weeks later, a girl named Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto came saying her parents went to Paris and encountered an accident. Her grandmother had just recently passed away and she has no relatives. We became friends and we told each others' life stories. It seemed that Lulu was an aristocrat and the money will be hers when she's eighteen. I told her mine, about how my parents died, about how I met Yua and practically everything.

The next few weeks, everything went well until the police came to the orphanage saying that they've found a relative of Lulu's. Again, I couldn't stop them.

Nobody came after the 2 incidents to be my friend. A couple finally adopted me and I became apart of their family.

A year after, another accident happened. I was walking from school to home when I saw a black van stopped near me. Hands pulled me into darkness. I heard some them talking about me. How they would make money.

_"That little girl is so pretty. She'll cost a fortune!"_

_"Yeah, and boss would be so happy."_

_"What do you mean make the boss happy?"_

_"Get out of here little boy! What do you know?"_

_"N-nothing, sir."_

_"Anyway, get us some beer and get our dinner. I'm starved."_

_"Yeah, go little boy! Think it's about time to call her parents?"_

_"Sure."_

I woke up with shards breaking, police screaming and gunshots. The door to my cell opened. I expected one of the police to come in, but instead, it was a boy. I couldn't see his face clearly since it was dark but I could tell he had long hair and a kind expression. He was probably the one taking the chores.

He led me out of the labyrinth of doors and left me inside a room where the police and the captivators were. They left me for questioning and that was when the bickering had started.

So that is my past. Now for the rest of the story... Until next Time...

**•Little • Corners • of • Lies•**

* * *

**Please review...Thanks for reading this! I'll update sooner, maybe tomorrow. See ya! And read my first fanfic: Cyber-stalking.**

**Thanks fanficgirl85! Like the crackfics too!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Past Sidelines

** .:. • Little Corners of Lies • .:.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Past Sidelines**

It was another morning. Another school day and another day of torture. To Rima, that is. She was never one of those popular kids who stick their noses to other people's business. In fact, she was never anything at all.

She was a loner with friends that are missing. The Populars often invite her to their table, probably to make her one of them. But she declines it. Her past is too strong for anyone to keep. And whenever someone approaches her, they just befriend her to make them famous. She became a challenge to the whole student body the Populars made. If someone were to know her secrets, they'll be popular for the rest of the school year or possibly the rest of the middle school-high school categories.

Somehow, one of her secrets had flown away. Now, everybody knows she's an orphan and they'll continue to bug her for the rest of the year. Sometimes she wished she would've died along with her parents but the thought of Yua and Lulu made her feel guilty she had ever thought about that.

"Mashiro-san? Mashiro-san!" Yukari-sensei called to that petite little girl. She had an annoyed expression on her face parents and teachers wear all the time.

Rima glared at her with one eyebrow up. She hates people who annoys her, more than people who try to befriend her for popularity, and she really a 100% hates people who does that. She knows that it wasn't much of a big deal Yukari's announcement was until someone spoke that triggered her curiosity.

"Sensei, can I... can I sit now?I really had a long flight yesterday and I'm quite tired since I stayed up late." That voice, that oddly familiar voice, squeaked. Rima looked up for the first time in that hour only to see a person with longhair standing in front of the class. Noticing Rima, he/she suddenly flinched. That didn't get away with her eyes. She narrowed her two brownish-yellow eyes and turned back to her gag manga she bought with her allowance yesterday.

"Why, of course, Fujisaki-kun." Yukari smiled, maybe for the first time after they had gotten a child. She and Nikaido Yuu, another one of Rima's teachers.

_Fujisaki? _That name seemed familiar. She heard it a couple of times before her parents had died. Sometimes when she would pass by their bedroom, she would hear them say that name. But of course she didn't pay attention to their conversation since it's probably about business or money.

"Mashiro-san! If you don't pay attention one more time. it's two hours detention! After school you have to do the bookshelves!" Yukari ordered/warned.

RIma rolled her eyes. She didn't really care about detention. She's been always like that and did she ever got detention at the other classes? No. But Yukari isn't a dumb person not to give her a detention. Unlike the others, she's strict, mean and has a lust for money. But Rima doesn't fear her since she's been in more tough people than her like her caretaker, for example. She's the complete opposite of the assistant and she would come home either drunk or angry at why the place was so dirty when they spent the whole day cleaning the orphanage. She was the only who'd turn it to a mess in a second and when they come down, they'd see the vases of flowers tipped, plates at the floor, chips around the sofa, the kitchen fridge unorganized, a couple of beer bottles everywhere and her sleeping like she had just watched a movie on the T.V. when it's only eight o'clock p.m.

"Fujisaki-kun, you may sit next to Mashiro-san, right there," Yukari said sweetly. Sometimes Rima would think that she has split personality or that she's just a bipolar woman who can be married or paired up with the devil.= or Death. Or maybe she's just a bipolar teacher and act nice to new students because they look so nice that she makes them the 'teacher's pet' when she really doesn't know how evil that person might be or she's just that blind to see her students are very, very bored.

All eyes were on Rima as that Fujisaki boy made his way to the seat next to her. He had a cheerful smile on his face but when Rima stared through his is eyes, she saw fright, guilt, terror, and anxiousness. She knew he had a darker secret the moment Rima looked at him and maybe she was right. And anxiousness? Why would he be anxious at the start of the school year when all of the work they give you are homework and suffering? Whatever it was, it was surprising to Rima since she had never seen someone so anxious about school or anything that involves educational activities.

"Hi," he began happily, but Rima kept her face emotionless as was in no mood of having a conversation with at boy who looks like a girl despite that that boy has a name her real parents knew. "I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko. A pleasure to meet you. And you are?" He took out a hand which was neglected.

Rima ignored his stupid greeting and continued on reading the gag manga and trying to pry that stupid boy out of her vision. She felt a cold chill run down her spine and looked up and saw that Fujisaki boy staring at her with those guilty eyes of his.

"If you're just going to stare there like a complete idiot, leave me in peace. I don't want a stupid cross-dressing girly-boy looking at me as if I'm some sort of specimen." She added. "And I don't speak to guys who just make a conversation with me so I can be friends with them and I'll tell them every secret in my life just to win some stupid bet."

The room was dead silent. Some were taken aback since those were the first few sentences they ever heard her say while some, mostly the Populars, were processing if they heard this correctly and if this wasn't some crazy dream. The Silent Little Rima talked. Even the big-mouth demon Yukari was silent.

"If you aren't aware, this isn't my first time to speak and in three minutes the bell will ring for the break and I assume you have assignments and homework to tell us, Yukari." Rima said.

Yukari was speechless. She had never heard her talk before, well, not in her class. And her voice was soft and mesmerizing that it could win the story telling contest. But there was also a tint of coldness and ice that made her think of that the world was nearly ending or the classroom was freezing and she was mad at her. She shook her head attempting to let the feeling to go away but instead gave another idea to the students.

**BREAK**

Rima sat under that Sakura tree that was nearly 50 years old. It was in full-bloom and every petal that fell was soft, free and pure. She decided to take her mind off of what happened earlier. It wasn't really annoying or irritating just a nuisance. That Fujisaki just made her talk for the first time since school began and that was the biggest mistake in his life. When she went out, they were surrounding her to speak again but she managed to escape. If she spoke again, she just can't live anymore since her cheery self had went away after the 3 incidents. Even if they bribed, black mail, or trade her, she wouldn't speak anything. Someday, when she's free from the past, she's going to murder Fujisaki if it's the last thing she'll do. She'll make him suffer like hell.

"If Yua and Lulu were here," she thought out loud. "They'll keep me company." Those goons will leave her alone if they were there and she could forget about her past. But that was just hope. Nothing more.

"Who're Yua and Lulu?" She heard that irritating voice again. She clenched her mouth shut and picked up her things ready to leave. Before she did, she looked at Nagihiko and narrowed her eyes more.

Nagihiko wasn't expecting a reply from the little girl. He knew she was an anti-social being but she could use one friend. It doesn't hurt that much does it? But what she said earlier made him confused. Bet? What bet? All he wanted to do was to know her and be friends. But she seemed to be bothered by that.

Rima walked out from the Sakura trees' territory. Out from the sight from that purple-haired boy with orbs that are either copper or ocher. She still couldn't get over the fact that he's trying to be friends with her for popularity like everybody .

It's clearly not good to trust someone...right?

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday like I said but my computer time is limited and I get off focused cuz the T.V is right next to the computer and I have no idea what to write next. So, Review? Luv ya'll who did!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Fujisaki Works

**.:. • Little Corners of Lies • .:.**

* * *

**Hi! This is just a note: I'll put up Ikuto here and Amu in a couple of chapters from now on. And tell me if my Amuto sucks I'm not really good at them. Luv ya'll!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Fujisaki Works**

_"Oka-sama, you called?" Nagihiko knocked the door to that traditional house of theirs. It was the largest and biggest estate in the whole neighbor and practically silent as if it's not been lived in for a couple of years now. The Fujisaki family is a traditional clan after all and maintain consideration of other people's houses and don't make much of a ruckus unlike a family who just goes around living in a certain place and make a huge hassle that could possibly wake the entire neighborhood at night. Nagihiko knocked a little bit more. It was quite rare for her mother to be calling him aside for dance practice and she was rarely seen outside of her room or roaming around the labyrinth-like house. She was mostly to stay in her room and do paperwork and phone calls all day long and Nagihiko didn't quite mind since she was always too bossy when she's around. And it's not like he hates her, she's just...irritating, that's all._

_"Nagihiko, come in." His mother's pale and faint voice rang. It was soft and gentle like what Nagihiko expected every time he came to see her. She was nice to him and quite sensitive to others and quite delicate also. She was never a bossy woman, well, not to others, and she loved having guests over._

_Nagihiko slid the door finding his mother seated in front of the laptop sipping tea and sitting on top of a cushion like most Japanese people would do. Her eyes were closed and her hair was tied into a bun to keep it away from disturbing her work. Her fingers put down the cup and poured another one for Nagihiko motioning him to sit down. He did as he was told and silence past them._

_Mrs. Fujisaki cleared her throat as if to ask permission to speak. Nagihiko turned to focus on his mother. Whatever it was it seemed important and serious._

_"Nagihiko-kun, you know you're sister isn't coming home until this...winter, right?" She paused earning a nod from the younger boy. Nadeshiko, she's Nagihiko's twin sister. She was rarely seen around the house like her mother and trained abroad for dancing, like he did when he was young. His mother never spoke to him about her seeing as she was living with their father. The person who left them for work. "And Temari and Rhythm are in England, right?"_

_Temari and Rhythm, his cousins. They were also dancers in the Fujisaki clan, Temari the traditional and Rhythm in hip-hop or any present dances. They were closest to him and his mother and rather trust-worthy, well, Temari that is. Rhythm's mostly the joker and the trickster to their family and annoys Nagihiko, Nadeshiko and Temari when they're practicing. They nearly kicked him out of the mansion onto the cold, freezing room so they could concentrate. But, they'll never do that because it's rude and it's no way to treat family, that's Rhythm's advantage of them._

_"You're going to school."_

_Wait, what?_

_Go to school? Why? He's been home-schooled for the rest of his child-hood and she wants him to do what? And how exactly does she expect him to do that? Because if it's not a work-related thing, he wouldn't do that even if his mother went beg him in knees. Sure, it may sound cruel, but, how do you think he'll fit in the school, mostly likely the students? He's an anti-social being that lives in an old Japanese mansion training to be the next heir and doing dance lessons with two obnoxious cousins and one crazy twin sister who spent her life time in Europe and around the world with their dad. Nagihiko gaped. There is no way she would make him do that. Not in a life time._

_"What, why?"_

_"It's a work-related situation," his mother explained. Nagihiko sighed. "A few years ago, when you were four going five, there was a plane crash accident in the mountains of Osaka. Two friends of mine at work died. Before that, they quit. Now, they were heading to America along with their four year old daughter, also going five, but I heard she was still, well, alive."_

_Nagihiko shifted his position. It was rare for his mother to speak of stories and of her previous work, so this must really be important to her._

_"Before they quit, they took one of some very important...things. In Easter, those things are very valuable and since they died, well, I think, and so does Easter, that the girl has what they want, and what we want. So, that's why you have to say 'yes' to go to school. Please!" she had one of those puppy eyes on and now Nagihiko felt bad for thinking he had to say no. And it was a lot creepier since a grown-up is doing it and on the floor begging as if he were God. So, as a pity and plea out of weirdness, he agreed._

Nagihiko passed the peaceful line of trees. Since it was his first time in a real school, he'd decided to take on a walk of his own with no one to bother him. It was nearly lunch and the teacher let him out early since he perfected the pop quiz even though she said no to him. It was really surprising that the person his mother told him to look after was the same person his uncle kidnapped. The uncle that worked for Easter. But he died along with a few other people crossing a bridge. Turned out it was under in construction and that the people had to use the other bridge. But somehow, his aunt survived as well as his other cousin, Nariko. Too bad that little girl didn't remember him, huh? But surprising or not, Easter's goons are after her and may attempt kidnap again. Or far more worse, kill somebody or some people.

_Brrinngggg!_

Well, lunch is quite appetizing and his stomach had been rumbling for over five minutes already. He went through his pocket. He was sure that his mother had given him some money before he left for school. Yup, there it was. It was enough for a juice and a sandwich. Nagihiko whistled. He was glad he ran away form the house before Baaya could give him his 'bento' which was normally a traditional food and that would attract attention and people murmuring that he was rich or something like that. And for heaven's sake, he's a teenager! He's supposed to be free, well, apart from being able to go to school. One thing he agreed to do this is because of basket-ball. That's the first thing, the second was because her mother was acting like a whiny child instead of a calm breathing woman who taught him to be a traditional dancer like his sister.

Nagihiko made his way through the weird/noisy (hell-hole) cafeteria. Some girls were either shrieking at him or the boys were scoffing and making remarks how his hair is so long. He did his best not to be tempted to go to that person and jab his lungs with a fork and throw him at a cliff. _Geez. _It wasn't his fault that his hair was long. Most people have long hair, why can't he have one, and he has a perfectly logical reason to have long hair, so why can't they just suck it?

"Fujisaki-kun! Kyaaa~~!" One girl screamed. Someday he's going to have an ear surgery, he's making them pay.

Nagihiko wandered for over a whole thirty minutes to find where he's going to sit, basically because no one's paying attention to him like they do to their lunch, and their lunch is their only priority right now and they're eating like savages. Nagihiko decided he would sit were no one will ever sit...that is: next to the trashcans...until...

"Fujisaki-kun!" a blond boy about the size of a 3rd grader came. He had ruby-colored eyes and his hair was swiped to the side in a pointy side-bangs or was it? Well, fair enough, this guy looked like a girl more than he was and he somehow got the whole cafeteria to focus on him and Nagihiko. "Fujisaki-kun, am I right?"

"Uhmm...Y-yeah, that's me..." Nagihiko stuttered. He wasn't used to talking to strangers he wasn't in class with. And besides, he looked popular. He couldn't gain his trust in just a glance. His sister has friends that are popular and she always complains to him that they always tease her (most likely embarrass her).

"Come with me." He held out a hand but Nagihiko shook his head and went along with him while the thoughts of not trusting him kept lingering around his head.

They came to a table no too far away from the vending machines. There were 4-5 people there excluding the blonde boy. Well, there was a red-head, blue-haired, another blonde, a brunette. They were a weird bunch but looked sort of cool so they must be popular. Nagihiko was already making a mental plan on how to excuse himself without being 'rude' but every plan he came up with is rude. Maybe because, his twin sister is being bullied in Europe or maybe because they look like Rhythm only more and the saying 'the more the merrier' is like saying 'the more people, the more annoying' and it's really true. There was this one time, Rhythm's friends hung out at their house and Nagihiko was there, they kept tossing cans at each other and pouring water. And they harassed (annoy) poor little Yoru, their cat, as well as Temari and Nadeshiko.

Nagihiko shifted his gaze at the group of students. The blue-haired guy was smirking, the blonde gal was eating as many noodles in that ramen as she could, that brunette was reading a book and that red-head was taking itsy-bitsy bites from the tuna sandwich she was eating. Who does that? Does she think that eating tiny snips of food make her any slim? Even Nagihiko and Nadeshiko and the polite Temari eat like there's no tomorrow at their house.

"Tadase, who is this?" the blonde asked. She was still focused on that noodle bowl of hers. She didn't eat any pork, maybe saving that for later.

The blonde boy, Tadase, as she said, introduced Nagihiko. And in return gave a smile at the bunch. The red-head seemed to freeze and the next moment, she was fan-girling him like he was a celebrity or something.

"Fujisaki? You mean this guy is actually the girl that we met during the trip to Europe?" the blue-haired guy asked. Nagihiko's eyebrow twitched. He's going to kill Nadeshiko for this. He clearly stated that no matter where she is, she better watch where she's going and don't talk to frickin' strangers. And he sounded just like his dad.

"W-what? That was my sister. Well, if you saw purple hair that's lighter, mahogany-colored eyes, wore a kimono even on the outdoors, had a flower on her pony tail, and bipolar? Then yes, that's my sister." Nagihiko nodded. Even when he was talking you could hear the venom dripping from the sound of it.

"Well, anyway, we heard that you made Mashiro talk."

"Yeah, how'd you do that, anyway?" that red-head asked.

"Oh, yeah before you ask, that's Ikuto-" he pointed to the blunette "-Utau-" the blonde gal "-Saaya-" the red-head "- and Kirishima-kun-" the brunette "- and I'm Tadase."

"Nice to meet you."

"So, Nagihiko, are you going to answer what I asked?"

"I don't know...I, she just...I dunno..."

"That was , like, the first time she spoke!" Utau continued.

"What happened to her, by the way?" Nagihiko asked. He already know. But, to test them for what they know, he did that.

"Oh, yeah, you're new here. She's an orphan, came here a few months ago, went through a horrid background. She doesn't talk that much. Tell me, how did you make her?" Saaya said, sounding intelligent, but to Nagihiko, she sounded much of like a hag than what she'd expect from everyone. Utau rolled her eyes at the idiocy of her 'friend'. Tadase raised his eyebrows as if it was the first time she said that way.

"I don't know, I guess she was tired from me..." Nagihiko muttered while all the other guys laughed at him. The girls were holding there giggles at normal rate which was 60% loud. Tadase just smiled, at least someone appreciated his embarrassment. They really have a bad sense of humor. What's so funny at getting shouted for being annoying?

"So, anyway, we want you to join us?" Saaya said regaining her composure. Utau's laughter had died down too, as well as Ikuto's and Kirishima's. Tadase kept his smile on his face.

"What?"

"Yeah, since you already got a head start, we want you to join us."

"Head start on what, exactly?"

"Oh, silly me. We have a game, more like a challenge for students and us. It's making that Mashiro talk out some of her secret, just her past nothing much of a serious problem." Saaya grinned. Nagihiko was taken aback by this at the same time panicking. So much for trying to make her past a secret. Nagihiko stood up smiling. All of them looked at him with smirked faces.

"Yeah, and the prize is whatever you want. Popularity, anything."

"I'm sorry I have to decline. I don't want to hang out with people who are frauds. And please excuse me."

Nagihiko continued his way to the exit door. He felt good. He hadn't felt this good in a few years from now. So, this must be what it felt like to be free, huh? To be able to speak freely. All his life he'd been asked to do what others wanted, but now, oh God, how he loved the feeling. It was the best. Maybe Nadeshiko had already felt this way, hmm.

As Nagihiko continued his way out, he looked at the clock. Thirty-five minutes till the bell rings. Have much time to play basket ball. He passed the familiar rows and lines of trees and the patches of flowers. The grass, the vegetable garden, and the buildings. Out of all those beautiful things one had caught his eye. It was a yellow ball? No, can't be it was moving. Must be a person. He walked closer and saw a little girl: Mashiro Rima. What was she doing, anyway? Well, whatever it must be, she's quite used to it. The girl must have noticed him because the next thing she did was pack up her things and run away. Such a queer girl.

* * *

"Mama, I found him." a voice said as the other end of the phone picked up. "Somehow, he's pretty hard. We're trying as hard as we can, we even made the whole school do it. Out of bribery...yes, we'll do anything...bye."

The phone clicked shut. Another figure loomed in the darkness. He was smirking.

"Ikuto, Mama's getting impatient."

"It's fine, I have a plan." Ikuto said, his smirk widened.

"It was fun putting everyone in a challenge."

"Yeah, even when people are unconsciously helping us. Some are even blind."

"But there is a twitch."

"Hmm, what is it, Utau?"

"Fujisaki, is our problem. He's...he's not that easily influenced. He's trained."

"Hmm, we'll find a way. We could use Saaya."

"That's nice."

* * *

**So, worth continuing? I am terribly sorry! Please don't do anything to me, tell me if it's TRULY WORTHILY be deleted! I'm counting on you, again, LUY YA'LL!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Bittersweet and Weird Momen

**.:. Little Corners of Lies .:.**

**Hi! So, I decided not to delete this because of a certain reviewer 'begging' not to and I'm really sticking in to this..haha! :] Read entirely and Review whole-kindheartedly... I might kind of get corny cuz I just watched Life of Pi so..tell me if I do.. Luv Ya'll! Peace out! :***

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Bittersweet and Weird Moments**

**~Rima**

It was kind of annoying how a person just completely stalks you just to get what they want, and believe me, it's not an ordinary stalker that is stalking me. It's a freaky new student. I don't get why he always does, but it might have to do with my past, well, that's what they're all after me for. Just for fame and glory. So, I keep dodging him and he just keeps getting in my nerves. It's really weird since I've always have my dark side as my exterior but he's digging through my whole mind. But if two can play it that game, well, so be it.

It was now break. I can't help but wonder where the heck was that guy. And it's not like I cared of whatever, I've gotten used to the daily routine we do for the past week. Last time, I saw him go out of the cafeteria looking, well, quite...happy. Maybe he's killed someone he hated, that kind of happy. He turned towards me and I quickly picked up my things and left and I heard him chuckle that stupid angelic voice of his. Yeah, I call that stupid angelic because...he keeps a dark secret, okay? And I keep wondering how he'd manage to laugh like that when his secret is probably more worse than mine. Ugh, I just can't believe I'm comparing me and him. He's so perfect, so flawless in every way and I can't help but feel begrudgingly upset about that.

I took a grip at the rope hanging right next to me. I want to consult someone out of the school, maybe a therapist or a counselor, to ask what I'll do. But I can't. Ever since that stupid accident, my half perfect life went from 50 to 0. Now, my 'parents' don't even consider me as a free person anymore. I'm trapped inside a stupid house that's going to break down in a moment in one of their yelling. First, I was totally happy someone or some people considers me to be a part of their family, then they just go through a stupid kidnapping and everything went boom. I tugged the rope a little. If that stupid purple-head hadn't entered in my life, my thoughts wouldn't just go around and blast. I tugged it more and more. Who knew there was a rope there? Who cares? I don't. As long as I'm concerned, it's not a person, it's a thing. And things just don't go around saying...

"Oww.."

I looked up and saw that stupid purple-head on a branch on top of me reading a freakishly large book. My eyes shifted position from him to the piece of thing that was on my hand. It was his hair. His fricking long hair. Well, as far as I know, it's not my fault his hair is long. Why couldn't he just get a hair cut of something? Why do I care of his life, anyway? I don't even like him.

"If you're trying to take my hair and cuddle it, you may wanna do it more painless." He jumped and landed on the ground next to me. Monster.

"Well, it's not my fault you have freakishly long hair." I retorted. Damn, I forgot my 'alter-ego'. Curse him and his abilities to make people talk. And all he does is just watch there mildly proud he made the not talking Rima to talk. I really wanna just grab a knife and stab him 14 times like what St. Margret's suitor did to her. I don't care if you think I'm Christian or not, but help me not to kill him, please.

"My hair is not that long and besides, I'm no jerk, I didn't join that stupid popular thing."

"Why, because you think you're too cool than them?"

"No, because."

I raised an eyebrow waiting for his response. "Because you what?"

"Because, I don't like jerks like them ruining my life like my sister's. And besides, I don't...want to hear people's secrets just because they think I'm their friend. That would be...rude."

"Well..."

He raised an eyebrow, and smirked. How dare he smirk in front of an orphan! A FREAKY ORPHAN! I returned him with a glare. "As far as I'm concerned, you're no mere idiot. You're someone 2% from the average point of idiocy. And as far as I'm concerned, also, you don't smirk at orphans."

"But you aren't an orphan."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm not an orphan..."

He smirked, again. Strike two.

"I'm a person, who'll single-handedly murder you at your sleep, plus I'm taking you to the principal's office seeing as you have long hair and that's against the rules."

He grabbed his hair defensively and winced. Wow, he must really be a lesbian...Yup, totally, a hundred percent sure. Girls who fall H.O.H on him must really be lesbians also. Guys, are totally right kicking him out of their 'group' maybe because he's offensive for them to call their group: The Men. Oh, God.

"Anyway, why don't you talk?" he asked calmly and then smiled.

"And, why do you have something stuck between your teeth?" I returned.

"I'm serious."

"I am too."

He took out a mirror from his back pocket and looked at his teeth. Girly-boy.

"So, anyway, why, exactly?"

"I think you know the answer."

He winced. What?

"What?" Now he's just plain reading my mind.

"Seeing as you've heard I'm an orphan, don't you think I have quite a childhood past?" I said nonchalantly. Seriously this guy is a bore. A dense bore.

"Okay, fine," He put up his hands defensively. His making a block. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because you have a secret yourself and you'll know how it feels when people knew about it."

He winced again. I smirked, my turn.

"And why do you have long hair?"

"Nothing really."

"What does your sister look like?"

"How do you know I have a sister?"

"You said to me earlier."

"Oh."

"So, are you going to tell everyone you heard me talk?"

"Did you have any friends before?"

"Why?"

"You said something about Yua or Lulu. What are their last names?"

"Why, are you their personal stalker before?"

"I've been home-schooled so I don't know anybody."

Wow that was weird. He lost control or something.

"Oh."

"No worries. Anyway, if you don't have a friend, I could be yours."

"Ew?"

"I mean not like that."

"I don't usually talk that much. Are you going to tell everyone I talked?"

"Do I have to?"

"I dunno, do you have to?"

"I'll keep it a secret."

"Thanks."

"Well, time's passing." He stood up and was now in front of me. "It was nice talking to you for a short time. You could trust me. Now, how about getting back to class before we get detention?" He took out a hand. I hesitated. He was being too nice.

_The shards...breaking...door opening...boy...entering..._

Those memories flooded back my entire mind. This guy is totally irritating. But entertaining. He seemed familiar though. Well, detention with Yukari is as bad as talking to this guy so, I took it.

He pulled me and ran towards the glass doors and went through the halls. Such a bore. An entertaining bore.

_~Nagihiko_

_So, she's not that oblivious, huh? Well, I better make sure. It'll be quite a shock for her. But, I guess it's worth it_

* * *

**Sorry if it's short.I have a trip tomorrow to Puerto Princessa. So, bye for a couple of days.! See ya! Luv ya'll! Worth continuing or not, sorry if it sucked! I'll make it up next time. Maybe Amu will show up. I dunno, this mind has an operation thingy... :]**


	5. Chapter 5 - They Came

**• :.:.: Little Corners of Lies :.:.: •**

**Chapter 5 - They Came**

Seven days. Seven days have passed since Nagihiko and Rima had talked to each other and gotten mere acquaintances; seven days of trying to get her attention to focus and keeping an eye on her and seven days of epic fail and words that repeated itself around Nagihiko's mind endlessly and painfully he couldn't sleep at night by just how oblivious she was. But then again, she doesn't know Easter is after her and him trying to keep an eye on her as a job, a none-paying job. His life sucks, he can guarantee that.

And as for Rima, well, her life has been quite... eventful for the fact the infamous for just a week Nagihiko Fujisaki had been stalking her like an obsessed fanboy following his master. He couldn't even stay away from her withing 1 foot and she was pretty sure he suggested his locker be next to hers so he could 'learn more about her'. Seriously, if she agreed to 'be friends', she didn't mean stalk her! It's creepy, weird and it's getting attention from all those sluts around school and Rima's pretty much not looking forward to being a mashed potato, a midget mashed potato if she may add. And the worst thing is, he keeps having glances at her every time in every class and making remarks on how she should pay attention which gets her pissed off and gets her in detention. Way to go, mister.

**~RIMA**

I saw that Nagihiko guy again reading an awfully big book. Seriously, doesn't he get a migraine headache or something? If he doesn't, he must be some kind of mutant with four eyes. Yeah...not so close. But I bet he really has four eyes 'cause he's bound to have a huge eye side effect of reading too many historical books. Sometimes I wonder if he suffered from schizophrenia or something because he keeps talking to himself at his locker. Yeah, kids, if you're reading this, do not read a really huge book of literature 'cause that's how'll you end up when you're a nerd. Yeah, you should get your mother to buy you fairy tales instead. That'll do you good. Well, anyway, instead of talking about mister know-it-all, Yukari-baka-sensei kept lecturing the same lesson over and over again. And I am now getting glances at mister long-hair like he does every time. Ugh, my life was better when he didn't come around. Yeah, you might as well compare it right now, "how was your life better before when you get treated like a paper bag and a stupid challenge?" well, I can answer that in five seconds and two words: No. Stalkers. Yeah, sure there are people who come up to me and hide behind bushes to learn stuff, but he is actually following me with me noticing. Right, how's that stalking? A lot of stuff I can't explain.

"Rima-chan?" Damn. "Are you okay? You've been murmuring stuff lately, is anything bothering you?"

Nope, nothing at all... Except for the fact that you are FREAKISHLY and ABNORMALLY trying to kill me inside out! And that is okay with me. NOT! Who does he think he is? And Rima-chan? RIMA-CHAN? We are just acquaintances not friends. We are friends that are acquaintances and I'm not sure if you understood me but... I do not trust him enough. Not trust him enough to be my official friend. It takes a lot of effort to befriend. I have high expectations to people and if he wants to befriend me, he's got 75-80% chances of doing that, minus the the time of stalking me.

I rolled my eyes. He doesn't know my well being enough. I started to pack my stuff. We still got 13 minutes till the bell rings. I put my head down and began tapping my pencils. It's too boring hearing Yukari rant about things and even more worse, hearing and feeling Nagihiko stare through my soul and telling me to listen. Ugh...

**• # •**

It was now break and Rima was sitting again all alone under that Sakura blossom tree the first time she and Nagihiko actually had the first conversation regarding their daily lives. It wasn't much of a big deal to her but somehow, she was glad about it. She doesn't know why. She took a book outside her bag she always carried. It was called _The House of Secrets. _She'd seen it in the bookstore where she bought her gag mangas, it looked quite of... interesting and it was the same amount her allowance is so, she decided to take it a shot. The first part, it was quite, well, intriguing. It was like _The Spiderwick Chronicles _they had to move in an old Victorian mansion filled with secrets and all. She was still in the middle of the second chapter. Unlike that Nagihiko, she wasn't a book nerd. She was always in her gag manga but that wasn't a book, it was a comic._  
_

"So, reading the new book, huh?" Dammit.

Rima didn't even bother to look up. She knew better than to mind a weirdo stalker and besides, getting into a bicker with him, which always happens, she knew better than to erupt the peace she's been having. And besides, a lot of girls may even be, let's say, cuckoo, when they saw them talking together. They'll make her life more and more unbearable, which it already is.

"Hey, I asked you a question."

Again, Rima didn't bother to though her insides were starting to build irritation. But her subconscious was telling her to chillax and forget the annoying voice of that stalking weirdo who just happened to be sitting right next you everyday.

"If you're trying to ignore me, it's doing no good."

Oh, so he's a mind-reader, well, we've already established that before..RIMA! Don't let girly-boy ruin your peace! Okay... Exhale, slowly and continue. Don't look at him. Don't look at him. Don't yell at him. Don't think about him. Just focus.

"Hey, Rima-chan, are you going deaf?"

Okay, that did it. He crossed the line. No one, and I mean, no one calls Rima deaf especially stalkers. They'd either end up in a grave or if they're lucky, in a hospital with a heart monitor and her hoping it would beep the straight line. Her eyes twitched in annoyance while her subconscious kept telling her to not to do it.

"Rima-chan, Rima-chan, RIMA-CHAN!"

Enough is enough. Rima puffed her cheeks and looked up and saw that Fujisaki smirking on the tree branch. Urgh... but something caught Rima's attention. Annoyance, huh? Two can play that game. She smiled deviously. Nagihiko, who'd seen the evil exterior of Rima, did not, totally, did not like the look of that face. He could feel the evilness radiating off her body. His smug look fell as he saw little petite Rima toying with his hair making girly braids. And that he did not LOVE! Braiding means that he has to either cut his hair or untie it. And girls who braid hair are very complicated sometimes (always) that they'd end up cutting their own precious hair. And no, he was not going to get braided. Not today or any other days. NO!

He tugged at his hair. No use. He would either destroy his own hair or Rima's going to get ... ka-bloom ... and she's not going to ka-bloom!

He sighed and let Rima continue the braids as he continued in his own daydream.

A couple of minutes later, he saw something. A black van with the logo Easter. Dammit. It parked near the school's main entrance and a couple of suited guys got out. God, what did he do to deserve this? What if they come and take her away? Sure, he'd like that, but making her mother stress about what he'd done, she's not going to forgive him and let him of the hook that easily.

"Rima-chan, I've got something to do in the office, please let go." He tried his best 'please will you do it' voice and hoped she'd let him go.

"No." came the blunt answer. Not that he was disappointed, he'd expected this so, he took a pair of scissors out and hesitated as he slowly cut his long beautiful hair and took off. Rima didn't notice though, she was still busy to even care.

**• # •**

Nagihiko ran past the crowding students and finally reached the Principal's Office. He saw the men weren't there as the secretary asked him what he wanted. God where are they? Well, they could be anywhere in this school, probably the other offices, let's see, um, Principal's, done; the Registration Office. Well, that's worth a shot. He doesn't know why they'd be there, but still, they couldn't enter the grounds if they don't surpass the offices first, plus there are cameras everywhere except the bathroom. And she calls him the stalker.

He arrived at the Registration Office. They're not there. Oh no. They couldn't be. His mother's going to kill him. He left Rima alone with Easter's Men in Black guys. Oh God. He can't believe they outsmarted him, even for a bit, he couldn't be outsmarted by any other criminal he fought with and they were at least as thrice the size of him. But knowing Easter, they wouldn't give up that easily. Oh, no.

He sprinted again down the halls, passing some dazed students. He wasn't aware of the time until someone called his name.

"Fujisaki."

He stopped and turned around. He saw Rima walking with her bag towards the stairs one eyebrow up and straight lined mouth. What?

"Where are you going?" she asked earning a few gasps. She obviously forgot about her persona, huh? Doesn't matter now. She was safe, his mom's not gonna kill him, it's a win-win situation. He sighed. But that Easter van and people. He hadn't imagined everything, right? Maybe he was over-reacting. The van wasn't there now, he didn't find the men in black. Maybe it was just his daydream triggering his consciousness. Maybe, but still. He couldn't believe it wasn't real. But it wasn't so...

"You'll be late." That remark made him snap out of his trance. Oh, God. He was late. And doesn't that mean, she'll be late too? What does she care, anyway?

"But you..."

"I don't go fifteen minutes later, and you're the teacher's pet, the least they'll be expecting you is to be tardy. Especially if it's Maskao-sensei. Oh and here," she tossed me the lock of hair, nonchalantly.

"Why don't you keep it?" he smirked.

"No, unlike you, I'm not a stalker and it probably has lice and cooties, anyway, well, see you," she deadpanned. Wait, did she just say 'see you' as in a friendly mode? Wow..just wow.. Nagihiko hadn't expected that and it caught him off-guard. He looked at his left hand where he held the lock of hair, purple hair. He sighed. Abnormal hair color, great. But then, he saw his watch and remembered what Rima just said. He sped up the stairs passing little Rima.

She grinned. Guess, he's not bad after all. She continued to climb the flight of stairs, grinning.

* * *

**Somewhere at the rooftop**

Tsukiyomi Ikuto stood at a bear rooftop with red tiles. Seiyo Academy seemed like a nice place. He placed his violin case over his shoulder and began to walk away when something caught his sharp eyes. A black van parked near the school. Without another second, he flipped open his phone and began to dial a number.

_"Hello?_" the person at the other end greeted.

"Utau."

_"Ikuto, what? I'm in the middle of class!_" his little sister screeched.

"Mom's at it again. I just saw her slaves get inside here. She has a plan. You better get our plan working," Ikuto informed.

_"What will I say? Get close to Nagihiko, 'cause we have a plan?"_

"Anything but that. She'll agree."

_"Fine."_

He smirked as he hung up. He won't let his mother win. This time.

* * *

**I have to go. My dad's angry at me... But sorry if it took so long. Hope you enjoyed! TTYL! LUV YA'LL!**


End file.
